1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modules for computer system. More particularly to modules and connectors having an increased number of contacts.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many different types of modules are used to expand the capabilities of computer systems. Modules generally include a plurality of integrated circuits that are mounted to a support. The support generally includes a plurality of contacts (also known as contact pads or pins) that are electrically coupled to the integrated circuits. The module may be coupled to a computer processor (e.g., via a motherboard). The contacts provide an addressable electrical connection between the computer processor and the module. During use, the computer processor may accesses the integrated circuits mounted to the support via the contacts. A variety of modules having this general structure are known, including memory modules, sound cards, video cards, communication cards (e.g., modems, Ethernet cards, Firewire cards, etc.), and input/output device cards. The complexity of these modules may be limited due to the number of contacts that can be physically placed on the module while adhering to the space requirements inside a typical computer chassis. Complexity may be increased by the placement of more contacts on the module.
Generally speaking, modules may include a printed circuit board on which a plurality of integrated circuits (e.g., DRAMs in a memory module) may be surface mounted. A connective portion along one edge of the module may be configured for insertion into a complementary space of a connector. A plurality of contacts on the connective portion may mate with a plurality of corresponding contacts inside the complementary space of the connector to provide for the transfer of electrical signals between the module and the rest of the computer system.
On some modules, the connective portion may include a plurality of contacts on either the front side of the edge of the module or on both the front and back sides of the module. In some configurations that include contacts on both the front and back sides of a module, opposing contacts on the two sides may be shorted together. In other types of modules, the contacts may be positioned along the connective portion on both the front and back sides of the module. At least some of these opposing contacts on the two sides of the module may be configured to carry different electrical signals, thereby increasing the signal density without necessitating smaller contacts or a larger printed circuit board.
One problem with the current modules is that future technology may require more pin contacts. For example, with memory modules the current 168-pin DIMM and connector allows up to 168 pin contacts with 84 contacts per side in a length of around 5.2 inches. Additional contacts may currently be added to a module by increasing the pitch of the contacts. The xe2x80x9cpitchxe2x80x9d refers to the number of contacts per unit length of a connector edge. To increase the pitch, the size of the contacts is typically reduced. As more contacts are required, however, reducing the size of the contacts to add more contacts to a module may be expensive and impractical.
In one embodiment, a module and module connectors for use in computer systems having multiple rows of contacts is described. A module, in one embodiment, includes a supporting member and integrated circuits coupled to the supporting member. The supporting member includes a first end, a second end, and a bottom end. A channel is formed in the supporting member along the bottom edge of the supporting member and extending between the first end and the second end. A plurality of contacts, electrically coupled to the integrated circuits, are disposed along the bottom edge. A portion of the contacts are disposed on an outer surface of the module; and another portion of the contacts are disposed on an inner surface of the channel. Module connectors complementary to the above described connector are also described.